What You Leave Behind Trilogy
by Sambrea
Summary: Three different takes on what could have happened if Neri left with Mera for the Planet of the Oceans at the end of Season 2.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

It was a long time in coming.  Neri was the first to step on the island, followed closely by Mera.  It had been a long, two year struggle to get to the point where the elders of their people would finally allow them to return home, with Mera finally citing the facts that both of their abilities had grown immensely in the last two years and the fact that they would still be available for anything in a relatively short period of time if they were needed to make the council of 13 agree.

"Only if you take a communicator with you so that we can contact you if we need to," the leader of the council had finally agreed.

"That is reasonable.  Thank you," Neri said with a nod.

Now it was a week later, and Neri and Mera couldn't be more thrilled to be setting foot on their island.

It was nearly midnight though so they made plans to go to ORCA the next morning.

"Man," Mera said as they reached the former site of their nest.  "This place is trashed."

"We rebuild tomorrow.  Tonight we sleep on ground."

"Oh, like that's really comfortable."

"Mera, we are home.  That is what matters."

"Yeah, all right."

++++++++++

 The next morning at dawn they headed out to ORCA, but they couldn't believe their luck when they couldn't even get on the lift with their apparently defunct pass cards.

"What do we do?"

"I do not know.  We could risk being seen and go look around below, but I do not think that is a good idea."  
  


"So we just give up?"

"I do not think we have a choice."

Chapter 1

"I am going to search for Jali," Neri said four months later.

With no sign of Jason or Brett for four months, both Neri and Mera had given up on ever seeing them again.  

"What are you going to leave me here?"

"Mera, on the off-chance that Jason or Brett do come here I want you to be here."

"Let me go, Neri.  He knows me too and you should be the first one reunited."

"No.  Thank you for offering.  But I have a deeper connection with him and may have an easier time of finding him."

Mera nodded, eyes on the ground.  "You're right.  I want to go with you, but someone should stay."

"Mera," Neri said after a second, taking her sister's hand.  "Do you know of some way we could leave a message for them to find?  You can write, I can't.  If there is some way, we will go together.  Besides, the elders would not be happy if they knew we separated for so long."

"Yeah," Mera answered, perking up.  "If we can find a large peace of bark I can use a knife to carve a note into."

"Where do we leave it?"

"In the nest I think.  Tucked into the grass where it's still visible if you're looking for it, but not from the ground."

"Good, let's go look for a piece."

It took some looking, but they finally cut a piece off a fallen tree large enough for a rather lengthy message.

"You write tonight, we go tomorrow."

The next morning they left the island.

++++++++++

Four months later, Brett and his friend John came to the island to swim and look around.

"How did you find this place?" John asked, looking around in wonder.

"When my family lived on ORCA, me and my brother found this place.  It's amazing with an inland lake and a rainforest.  Come on, let's go swimming."

It didn't take long for Brett to notice the newer condition of the nest and had no idea what to do, since he wanted to check it out without giving an indication to his friend that something special was going on.

"Oh wow," John said when he saw the lake and it's waterfall.  "That's amazing."

"You go ahead and start swimming.  I've got something to do quick."

"What?"

"Nothing major, I'll be right back."

He walked out of John's into the forest before John could ask any more questions.

"Come on Neri I know you're out there," he said quietly.

He waited a couple minutes and then shook his head in confusion when he didn't get an answer before thinking to check the nest.

He quietly climbed up to it and at first didn't notice anything unusual before realizing that there was a piece of bark poking out of the grass.

He pulled it out and unfolded the large piece.

_Jason or Brett,_

_If you're reading this, you've obviously realized that the nest is in too good of a shape for us to be still gone.  You're right, we're back on Earth, but we're searching for Jali.  Hopefully we won't be too long and we'll all soon be reunited._

_If you have a way of doing so with you, leave a note telling us how we can find you and leave it in the nest, we'll look for one when we return._

_  
Hope to see you soon,_

_Mera and Neri_

Brett folded the bark back up and leaned back against the trunk in thought before sliding back down to the ground and hiding it in his backpack.

"Brett come on, the water's wonderful," John said from the water, noticing him.

"I'll be right there," Brett said, removing his shirt.

++++++++++

"Come on Neri," Mera said, supporting her sister onto the beach.  "We're home.  They're not going to find us here."

"I am so tired," a tattered and dispirited Neri said.

"I know me too, but we can go right to sleep once we get to the nest, but you have to help me.  I can't carry you there."

When they reached the clearing Mera was surprised to see Brett sitting at a fire with a stranger.  Not even caring about the stranger, she yelled: "Brett."

Brett's head shot up, as did his companion's, but Mera didn't care.

"Good lord," Brett said shooting to his feet and getting under Neri's other arm to help Mera get to the fire.

"John, put more wood on that fire."

"Who are they?"

"I'll explain later," he said as he and Mera set Neri down and Mera collapsed next to her.

"Brett," Neri said quietly.

"Later Neri," he said running to his backpack and grabbing his cell phone.

"Did you find the note?" Mera asked as Brett dialed and cursed when he got a busy signal.

"Yeah I did, what happened?"

"People had Jali.  We had to rescue him."

"Why didn't you come find us?"

"We tried.  Our cards don't work," Mera said slowly, her eyes closed.

"John, I'm staying here over-night with them.  Take the boat back to the mainland."

"But…"

"My Mom will understand," he said, scribbling a note down on a piece of paper.  "I'll call but give this to her or Jason anyways."

"But who are they?"

"Jason will explain it to you.  I'm not leaving tonight, they can come pick me up tomorrow, or they'll probably come tonight," Brett said handing the note to him.  "Thanks, I appreciate it."

John took the note and picked up his bag, then paused before setting it back down.  "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Brett blinked at him in surprise.  "Yeah.  Take one of those shells and fill it up with water from the lake.  Thanks."

John did as he was asked and handed the shell first to Neri.

"Thank you," Neri said, taking a long drink.

"Are you guys all right?  You look horrible," Brett admitted as Mera got a chance to take a drink.

"Just exhaustion mostly.  Some cuts and bruises.  We've been running for the last week, afraid that they would capture us," Mera answered as she handed the shell back to John.  "Thanks."

"I should get going," John said, picking his bag up.  "I'll stop at your house and let them know what's going on."

"Thanks John.  I'll see you at school Monday."

"Give me a call tomorrow and let me know if I can be of any more help."

"Thanks."

Brett gave the phone another try but it was still busy.  "Come on guys, get off the phone," he muttered.

"Brett, relax," Neri said, putting a hand on his arm.  "We are not hurt badly, just exhausted."

"Yeah, but if you've got guys after you, we should get you to the house where you'll be even safer.  Who are they, Ubri?"

"No, some American institute," Mera said.  "They came very close to getting us too, but we eluded them, fortunately."

"Are you guys all right for now?  Do you want me to go get some food?"

"No Brett, please stay with us," Mera said, almost pleading.

"Ok, I won't go anywhere," he said, taking a seat between the two.  All of a sudden he had heads on both of his shoulders as both Mera and Neri took advantage of it.  "Go ahead and get some sleep.  I'll keep trying Mom and hopefully it won't be too long before they get here."

"Thank you."

On the next try, he finally got through to Jason.  

"Hello?"

"Jason, thank goodness I finally got through," Brett said quietly.

"Brett, what's the matter?"

"John's heading back toward you guys on the boat.  You're going to have to quickly explain to him who Neri and Mera are and get the heck out here with Mom."

"What?!  Why, what's wrong?"

"We were just about to leave and they stumbled into the clearing, not even caring about the fact that John was right there.  They're both exhausted beyond belief Jason and on top of that, Mera said they've got some guys on their tail.  We've got to take them home with us Jason."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just happen to be sitting here with both of them asleep on my shoulders right now.  We're next to the lake so try and get out here fast, all right?"

"Winston's here so he'll probably come out too.  How long is John going to be?"

"Ten minutes at the most probably."

"All right, we'll be out there in a half hour."

"Thanks, Jase."

"Thanks for telling us."

"I was planning on just spending the night with them until Mera mentioned that there were guys after them."

"Ok, we'll be there as quickly as possible."

"Thanks."

++++++++++

Brett woke up to a hand jostling his leg.  He opened his eyes to find Jason grinning at him.

"I figured I might as well take a nap since I couldn't go anywhere," he explained softly.

"Come on, let's get them home," Dianne said with a laugh as Jason picked up Neri and Winston picked up Mera and Brett stood up.

The pair barely stirred and Jason shook his head.  "You weren't kidding."

"Mera said they had been running for about a week," Brett said as he stood up and stretched.

"Good god," Dianne said with a gasp.  "It's not Ubri, is it?"

"No, Mera said it was an American institute," Brett answered as they started walking back to the beach.

"I can't believe we didn't know they were back," Winston said.

"Apparently, their cards didn't work at ORCA and they gave up looking for us.  Mera wrote a note for one of us to find and I was going to bring it back home with me before they showed up."

"Well, thank god you didn't leave before they arrived."

Chapter 2

The next morning, Dianne was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the paper when Neri walked in.

"Hey," Dianne said, folding up the newspaper.  "I didn't think the two of you would wake up till this afternoon."

"Bad dreams," Neri admitted.

"Do you want some water?"

"Please."

Dianne filled a glass up and sat back down, handing it to Neri.

"Have you two really been running for a week?"

"Yes," Neri said, taking a drink.  "Mera thought we started off the coast of United States and just kept going all the way to island.  We didn't even have time to sleep and barely enough time to eat."

"Oh goodness.  No wonder the two of you were exhausted."

"We almost gave ourselves up to them just so we could rest."

"Brett was right to call us as soon as he could then."

"We were so glad just to be on the island, it didn't even matter that someone else was with him."

"Jason and I talked to John last night and he understands that he can't tell anyone about the two of you."

"That is good."

"So, how long have the two of you been back on Earth?"

"Almost a full year.  We had given up on ever seeing you again."

"Us too.  We never expected to come back to the island and see Brett there."

"Well, I guess we were kind of lucky in that sense, that was the first time any of us had been back to the island since you guys had left."

"Why are you not on ORCA?"

"Jali disappeared about a year after the two of you left.  Winston still has his job there, but he's working for another researcher.  With Jali gone I just couldn't find another suitable subject and we had to leave."

"All right."

"It wouldn't have done any good, even if we were still there since your cards don't work."

"That is true.  I am so glad to see you."

"Me too.  It is just wonderful to have you here, even though you two scared the heck out of us last night," Dianne said, putting a hand on Neri's arm.

"I know.  It was not our intention to do so, but when we saw Brett there, we knew we needed some help and all that mattered to us was that he was there to give it."

"He showed me Mera's note last night.  That was a great idea."

"It was either that or have one of us stay on island and Mera wanted to come with me."

"How is Jali?"

"He is doing much better now that he is free again."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"Morning," Jason said with a yawn as he entered the kitchen.  "Hey, you're awake," he said, sitting down next to Neri.

"It is good to see you," Neri responded, giving Jason a hug.

"Hey, how come he gets one and I don't?" Dianne asked with a smile.

"You can have a hug, of course."

They hugged for a long moment across the table.

The rest of the day was spent completely catching up with each other.


	2. What You Leave Behind Number 2

Prologue

"You have done nothing but exploit and abuse us for our powers," Mera said, standing in front of the eleven men and women that made up the council of elders.  "Not only have you strived to advance our powers for your own selfish gains, you have impregnated both of us in order to try and ensure that will always be Chosens to exploit.

"No more.  I am leaving for Earth and taking Neri with me.  I don't ever want to hear from you people again."

She turned on her heel and left the chamber, ignoring the yells coming from behind her.

She broke into a run for the spacecraft that Neri was already aboard and that was ready for their departure.

"Lift off now," she told the pilot as soon as she entered.

"Yes, Chosen," the woman, who was one of the two who had volunteered for the job, said.

"Please make all speed to Earth," Mera said as she headed to the back of the spaceship to where Neri would be laying.

"Hey," she said, brushing hair back from Neri's forehead.  "We're lifting off now."

Wonderful," Neri said weakly, opening her eyes momentarily before closing them again.

Mera sighed before sitting down on her own bunk.

Chapter 1

Ten days later, they entered orbit around Earth.

"Thank you so much," Mera said to the two pilots that had worked night and day to get the pair home.

"It was our pleasure, Chosen.  Are you sure you will be all right?"  
  


"I'll go search for our family tomorrow."

"We'll stay in orbit for a few days.  Let us know if you need anything," the woman said, handing a communicator to Mera.

"Thanks."

A minute later the spacecraft lifted off, leaving Neri and Mera on their island.

She had left Neri leaning against a tree while she said goodbye to the pilots.

"Come on Neri," she said, helping her sister stand.

"You really go search tomorrow?"

"Of course."  
  


"Why not now?"  
  


"It's far too late, Neri.  Besides, we need to relax."

They walked slowly toward the inland lake, only to be stunned when they saw a house sitting only a few hundred meters from the edge.

"Is it mother?" Neri asked softly.

"I can't tell.  Stay here, I'll go check it out."

The back of the house was facing the lake so Mera snuck quietly around the side to the front.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jason and Brett sitting on the porch doing homework and listening to music.

"Jason?" she called out.

"Mera?  You're back?" he said, slipping the headphones off and standing up as Brett did the same.

"Where's Neri?"

"I left her on the other side of the lake.  We've had a really rough couple of months and she's in pretty bad shape."

"Show me," Jason said quickly.

"I'll wake Mom up," Brett said, heading into the house as Jason followed Mera off the porch.

"Are you all right?" he asked as they walked around the side of the house.

"I'm in better shape than Neri is, but even so…"

"What happened."

"They just wanted us for our powers.  Even though they did help us advance what we can do, they cared more for what we could do for them than who we were, or what we wanted," Mera said quietly.

They were both silent for a moment as they kept walking.

"How long have you been here?" Mera asked.

"Umm, about six months.  Mom is still working on the dictionary, we've just got all the equipment set up here now."

"Is she still working for ORCA?"

"No, she found another non-profit sponsor that allows her to work here on the island and give reports to them about once a month."

"She's right over here," Mera said quietly.

Jason gasped when he saw the much too skinny Neri.

"Hey there," he said when Neri opened her eyes, kneeling next to her.

"Hello.  It is great to see you."

"I wish I could say the same.  You look horrible."

"I know."

"Put your arms around my neck," Jason said.

Neri did and Jason picked her up.

They walked back around the lake and house quickly.

Dianne and Brett were anxiously waiting for them on the porch.

"Hey there," Dianne said, hugging Mera hard.

Mera buried her head in Dianne's shoulder as Jason set Neri down on a chair.

Mera finally broke down, sobbing as Dianne held her.

"Hey," she said, holding Mera and just letting her work out what she needed to.

When Mera finally let Dianne go, she noticed they were the last ones there.

"Thank you," she said as Dianne handed her a Kleenex.

"That's what I'm here for," Dianne said with a small smile as they sat down.  "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Jason and Brett should hear this too."

"I think Neri is going to tell them."

"All right.  This past year was a nightmare.  It started out all right, but two months after arriving, they stopped caring about us as people and started exploiting us for our powers.

"I think Neri felt the same way I did, that if we didn't do what they asked, we would be letting the memory of our mother down.

"It umm reached a climax last month when one of the doctors and the council of elders decided that two Chosens were not enough.

"So both Neri and I are about a month pregnant.  After finding out what they did to us, I conspired with several people I could trust to keep it secret and made plans to leave.

"Neri's had it much harder than I have.  She's tried to shelter me from some of those 'jobs' we were forced to do, but I know what they were.

"I'm worried about her."

"So am I," Jason said as he came out onto the porch, with Brett right behind him.  "She gave us sort of a short version before she fell asleep."

"How could you let them take advantage of you like that?" Brett asked.

"It didn't occur to me just how bad they were using us until just a few weeks before they impregnated us.  I started fighting them and so did Neri.  Maybe they thought pregnancy would settle us down or something."

"How long are your people pregnant for?" Dianne asked.

"About seven Earth months."  
  
Dianne sighed.  "Do you want to keep it?"  
  


"Of course.  I might not have asked for it, but I certainly don't think it would be right to terminate it."

"Will people come after you?" Jason asked.

"I don't think so.  Our people are relatively reasonable.  I think they'll realize that they blew their chance for our help."

"Good.  It's going to be difficult enough around here with the two of you pregnant to a day."

Mera sighed.  "I know.  I'm worried Neri might lose hers."  
  


"Hopefully with a few days of rest and good food she'll gain some weight and not be in such danger."

"I hope you're right."

++++++++++

Two months later, Mera was already starting to show, surprising everyone since Neri was still flat-stomached.

They had already found a midwife willing to move to the island for the duration of their pregnancies and Maria thought Mera might be carrying twins, but she explained that there was really no way to be sure until later.

++++++++++

Six months later, Neri settled down into one of the two rocking chairs kept on the porch for her and Mera, wearing a long sleeveless white dress that was supposed to go to her ankles but with her stomach getting so big, it only reached her knees.

It was one of the hottest days of the summer, and she was certainly feeling it as she tried to walk around.

With only a few days left until the birth, at least according to Maria, who checked both her and Mera every day, Neri was finding it more and more difficult to get around, though Mera was having more trouble, it having been confirmed that she was indeed carrying twins.

Jason had been extremely supportive of her and they had started dating each other, even if only on the island.

Both Neri and Mera had renewed their friendship with Jali, but it had become more and more difficult to move around for both of them and they had had to give up swimming until their children were born.

Jason and Brett had been teaching Neri to read in the evenings and even though she was learning quickly she didn't spend a lot of her free time reading.

Mera walked onto the porch and sat down in her own chair with a groan, a book of names in hand.

"Uhh, why is it so hard just to walk?" she asked.

"Mother thinks it is to keep us off our feet."

"Yeah, well that's hardly convenient."

"Any names yet?"

"I've got a few.  I want something unusual, but human.  What about you?"

"I think I will wait until it is born."

"That's one way to go."

Maria opened the door and came out onto the porch then.  "Hi, I'm going swimming.  Want to join me?  You guys look pretty uncomfortable."

Mera and Neri looked at each other and Mera smiled.  "That sounds great."

"I'll tell Dianne that we're going swimming while you two change."

She helped the pair stand up and followed them back into the house, stopping at the door right inside and knocking.

"Come in," came the call.

"Hey," Maria said, opening the door.  "Neri, Mera and I are going swimming.  Are you interested in joining us?"

"Of course," Dianne said, pushing her chair back from the table.  "I could use a break."

Five minutes later they started walking over to the lake.  Neri and Mera had stopped being able to fit into their dresses several months before, so Dianne had taken them bikini shopping since there was no way of knowing how much weight the pair would gain, they went for bikinis instead of maternity one-pieces.  Mera's was a dark blue, while Neri's was a dark green.

Mera dived right in when they reached the lake, and Neri was right behind her.

Dianne spread a few towels out on a flat stretch of ground before joining them and Maria.

"Good idea," she said to Maria.

"They looked pretty uncomfortable, so I figured a swim would help them relax.  They're both ready to deliver any minute now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this morning when I checked Neri was a 2 cm and Mera was at 3.  I don't know that it will happen today, but certainly within the next couple of days."

"This is wonderful," Mera said, popping up next to the pair.

"I guess we'll have to do this more," Dianne said with a grin.

++++++++++

That evening Mera woke up all of a sudden as pain tore through her body from a contraction ran through her.

"Oh god," she whispered as her water broke and the pain intensified.  "Neri," she called out.  "Neri, wake up."

"What is it?"

"I'm in labor.  My water just broke."

"Really?"

"Would I lie about that?"

That woke Neri up really quick.  She got out of bed and walked over to Mera's.

"Try and relax.  I will get help."

Mera tried to get comfortable but nothing felt right and she gave up as another contraction hit her, closing her eyes as the pain felt like it would tear her in half.

"Hey," Dianne said, sitting down next to her on the bed and grabbing her hand.  "Breathe."

When the contraction passed a minute later, she cracked open an eye.  "It hurts so much."

"I know honey.  I wanted to save the two of you from having to go through labor."

Mera wasn't surprised to see Jason and Neri sitting on the other bed as a soft knock came at the door.

Maria opened the door slightly and slipped in.  "Hi.  Do you mind if I turn on the light?"

"Go ahead," Mera said.

Mera winced at the bright light but didn't say anything.

"Let me just check you quick.  Are you wearing underwear?"

"Umm, no," Mera said, blushing.

"That's all right," Maria said, patting Mera's knee and lifting the sheet that was still covering Mera up to her chest, pulling the far end out from under the mattress so that she was still with some modesty.

"Wow.  You're already at 9 cm," she said as she covered Mera back up.  "I've got a couple things to get ready quick before you get too much farther."

Mera nodded her understanding as another contraction hit, holding on to Dianne's hand hard.

"Oh god," Neri said all of a sudden, clutching her stomach and grabbing Jason's hand.  "I think my water just broke."

Maria's head whipped around from her preparations as Jason helped Neri lay down.

"Oh no," she said.

"If need be, Maria, I can help," Dianne said.

"Ok," Maria nodded.  "Let me check you Neri," she said moving over to where Neri was laying with Jason holding her hand, obviously in pain.

"Well, you're only at eight, so you've got a little bit to go, Neri," Maria said as she covered Neri up with a sheet, obviously trying to figure out what was going to have to happen.  "I guess we'll have to just have to take what comes as it does," she muttered as she finished her preparations.

"Oh god," Mera said as another contraction hit.  "I've got to push."

Maria rushed over and helped Mera and Dianne grab Mera's legs.  "Go ahead.'

It only took three pushes to get the first baby out.  "Congratulations, it's a girl," she said.

Mera didn't have much time to rest though as another contraction hit her almost immediately.

Maria wrapped the first baby up and laid her down in one of the three bassinets already waiting for the babies.

"How are you doing Neri?"

"Not too good."

"Will you be all right for a minute?" Maria asked Mera, covering her back up.

"I don't think this one is coming for a minute.  Go ahead."

Maria checked Neri and raised her eyebrows.  "You're there.  Ready to push?"

Neri winced, but nodded.  Jason grabbed one leg and Neri the other and after seven pushes, Neri's daughter was born.

Maria quickly moved back over to Mera after wrapping the second girl up and handing her to Neri.

"Do you have a name for her?" Jason gently asked Neri, who was leaning heavily against his shoulder.

"Cassia," Neri said quietly, gently pushing back the blanket from Cassia's face and revealing red hair and light green eyes.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Neri said as Mera groaned.

"You ready to push again?" Maria asked Mera after pulling the sheet covering her back up over her legs.

"I'm tired," Mera said softly.

"You can rest as soon as this one's born, honey," Dianne said softly.

"It is so hard to, though."

"You've got to try though, hon.  Jason, can you take a look at her first one and make sure she's all right?"  
  


"Of course," Jason answered as he laid Neri down, taking Cassia from her, and gently laying her down in another bassinet before picking Mera's daughter up.

"At the next contraction start pushing, all right?"

Mera nodded and grabbed one leg while Dianne grabbed the other and after ten pushes: "Congratulations Mera, it's another girl."

Maria wrapped her up and handed her to Mera before taking the first one out of Jason's hands to check on her and handing her to Dianne.

"Do you have names?" Dianne asked softly as she compared the twins, she was holding the larger of the two who had light brown hair, and blue eyes, and Mera was holding one with black hair and brown eyes.

Mera nodded.  "You're holding Danae and I'm holding Alaqua."

"Wow, where did you find those names?" Maria asked as she cleaned up the after-birth and placentas.

"Just in that book of names."

"Did you know that aqua means water in Spanish?" Jason asked as he picked Cassia back up and sat down next to Neri.

"No, I just thought it was a really pretty name."

"We should change those sheets before you two go to sleep.  Are you up to a little walking?"

"I'm exhausted," Mera admitted.  "I don't think I can stand up."

"I do not think I can either," Neri admitted, still leaning heavily on Jason.

"It's all right," Dianne said, putting Danae down in a bassinet and taking Alaqua from Mera and putting her into another bassinet.  "Put your arms around my neck.  I'll carry you."

Mera did and Dianne carried her over to one of the two rocking chairs sitting near the bassinets as Jason did the same for Neri.

"You know, I just realized something," Jason said after setting Neri down.  "We didn't wake Brett up."

"Well, I'm not going to bed for a little while, and it's almost time for him to wake up for school, so I'll let him know," Dianne said, glancing at her watch as she stripped sheets off the beds.  "Can you go get some clean ones please, Jason?"

"Sure."

It was another twenty minutes before Neri and Mera were back in bed and sound asleep.  All three babies were cleaned, fed, diapered and clothed before falling asleep in their bassinets.

Dianne gently closed the door behind her, Jason and Maria.

"Man, what a night," Jason said with a yawn, covering his mouth.

"I'll call your school before I go to bed so you don't have to go this morning," Dianne said with a yawn of her own.  "I can't believe they both delivered within minutes of each other."

"Me either," Maria said, leaning against the wall.  "I was afraid something like that might happen."

"Thank you so much for your help."

"It was my pleasure.  It was the chance of a lifetime.  You don't owe me anything for this."

"I'll give you something," Dianne said.

"I'm going to stick around tomorrow and then I'll leave Sunday, all right?"

"Sure, that sounds fine."

"I think I'll head to bed then," Maria said.  "Congratulations."

"Good night," Dianne said softly before heading to the kitchen and sitting down at the table, where Jason joined her.

"I figured you'd be heading to bed too," she said.

"Strangely enough, I'm too excited."

Dianne grinned.  "That's the way you should feel honey, that is if you really love Neri."

"Morning," Brett said with a yawn as he came into the kitchen, before he took a good look at the pair.  "Man you two are pretty awake."

"We've been up for a few hours," Dianne admitted.  "Jason, you tell him what happened, I'll make some coffee."

"What's going on?" Brett asked as he sat down.

"Thanks Mom," Jason said, rolling his eyes before turning back to Brett.  "Neri and Mera both went into labor last night.  You have three nieces as of about oh, half an hour ago."

"And you didn't wake me up?"

"There wasn't anything you could have done except wait, so I figured we would let you sleep," Dianne said.

"I guess I can say thank you, then.  So, what are their names?"

"Neri named her daughter Cassia, and Mera named hers Alaqua and Danae.  Thankfully, none of them look alike or I think we would have a real problem."

"Really?"

Dianne nodded.  "Cassia has red hair and green eyes, Alaqua has black hair and brown eyes, and Danae has light brown hair and blue eyes."

"That makes it easier at least."

The next few months were centered around the newest members of the Bates family as Jason and Neri got closer and closer and finally got married a couple years later.  Brett and Mera were married a few years after that.

Author's note: I might expand on this later with something about people from PO returning for the girls and their daughters, but right now, I've got too much on my plate as it is.  Sorry! 


End file.
